This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This laboratory is funded as a national centre for structural biology, and has made effective use of SSRL beamlines since 1999, collecting more than 50 (35 since 2002). We ship the crystals in cryo-Dewars, in the cassettes designed for the SSRL automatic sample changing robotics, and make good use of the SSRL remote data collection capabilities. Projects include high throughput structural genomics programs involving bacterial and viral pathogens, virulence factors and immune modulators, and a variety of other projects related to viral assembly and replication, protein microcrystals, mechanisms of antibiotic resistance etc. Our robotic crystallization facility has markedly increased success rates, and gives a steady stream of new crystals.